All Spark Protector
by Magicalautobot
Summary: There was something else locked up in the Sector 7 base other then Megatron and the Allspark. An ancient warrior locked inside a sealed sarcophagus until the child of his god awakens him. Transferred from my account on Archive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was originally on my account on Archive but I transferred it here. Still unbeta'ed.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs nothing else.**

* * *

**Chapter 1/Prologue**

Ten year old Harry Potter stared up in wonder at the exibhit infront of him. It was a large rock slab with ancient hieroglyphs etched into it. According to the tour guide, the hieroglyphs told of Tu'ra, a priest of Anubis, who was bodyguard to the pharaoh. Harry listened to the blond tour guide, "Even to this day, the disappearance of Tu'ra is still a mystery, all historians were able to find was a small clue written in a scroll, which we believe is a journal belonging to his father, the High Priest of Anubis. It says 'Soon my son will be taken by the gods to do their bidding. I can not help but-' the rest lost to the unforgiving hands of time."

The lady motioned for them to follow her, which they did including the Dursley's, "Now this way you will see, King Tut's burial chamber.." Her voice trailed off the further she got away. What no one, not even his neglectful guardians, knew was that a small frail boy had stayed behind staring up at the slab that seemed to call to him.

In the center of the slab a strange glyph glowed, one that didn't seem of human making, beside the hieroglyphs of the name Tu' Ra, that had been invisible earlier. Entranced, the ten-year old reached out, having gone under the divider rope earlier, and touched the glyph. He didn't even have time to scream as there was a sudden flash of light releasing a sonic boom followed by a shockwave, that destroyed many exhibits and shook the building as a loud voice rumbled in his mind.

**-It is time-**

When the light died down, the boy was gone and the slab disintegrated into dust

The NEST soldiers shouted to each other as they searched the former Sector 7 base in Hover Dam for any Cybertronian artifacts or tech.

"Hey Caption, you may want to come see this," A soldier shouted from the doorway to a room near where the Allspark had been.

Will Lennox nodded and made his way over to the soldier, "What is it?"

"Take a look for yourself, sir," the soldier replied leading Lennox inside.

Lennox felt his eyes widen as he looked around the room. It was mostly barren expect for the sarcophagus in the middle of the room and a desk covered with scrolls and notes. What caught his eye was the sarcophagus. It was large and carved from obsidian. Instead of the usual pharaoh, carved on the lid was Anubis. Carved into the sides were Cybertronian glyphs while only one was carved on the chest of Anubis above what was obviously a name written in hieroglyphs, the cybertronian glyphs glowed electric blue. As he inspected it, he noticed there was no seam which was odd.

Lennox then went over to the desk and rummaged through the notes, that looked to be translations of the scrolls, the journals of the High Priest of Anubis. Frowning, he read parts out loud, "_I remember the day I found my son. He had appeared before me in a flash of light dressed in strange garbs accompanied by a body-less voice that spoke of a war to come.._

_Tu' Ra is going to be a beautiful young man I can tell. Already his beauty outshines many in Egypt even the handmaidens of the temple of Bastet. But it is enhanced by his kindness and loving heart. I fear the day my son must take a bride, for I regret to say the woman would only be with him for his beauty and high standing..._

_The voice came to me in a dream though sounded like two speaking at once, one soothing and melodious much like my son, the other menacing and dark. They told me of my precious son's fate. How I wish they were wrong..._

_I must begin his training at once, the pharaoh came to me and wishes Tu' Ra to be the future pharaoh's bodyguard. There is no time for delay, even though he is only seven..._

_It is time, today is the day I lose my son forever, for he must go to do the gods bidding. I have grown to resent the voice for it is the herald of my son's doom. For what manner of creature asks a father to seal their son away in a tomb..."_

Lennox looked up from the notes to study the sarcophagus again before nodding to his men, "Gather the notes and scroll and get some men in here to move the sarcophagus. We're taking them with us. Maybe the Bots will know what the glyphs mean."

His men snapped to attention and rushed to do just that.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: When Tu'Ra (Harry) is speaking Ancient Egyptian it is in Bold text. When the Bots are speaking Cybertronian it is in Italic Bold. Forgive my mistakes it is still unbeta'ed and I'm working on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lennox stood in front of the Autobots, the covered sarcophagus beside him, with Epps. Sam was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder with Miles, while Mikeala stood on Jazz's shoulder as the saboteur stood near Prime. The others stood around as they waited for the Caption to speak.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I called you here," Lennox sighed looking up at the Autobots.

"I would presume it has something to do with the covered object emitting strange readings," Ratchet remarked casually from his place next to Ironhide.

Lennox nodded ignoring Epps, who snickered, "Yes it does. My team found it in Sector 7's base near where the All Spark was."

The Bots perked up at that staring in interest at it. Prime was the one to speak up, "What exactly did you find?"

Lennox tore the tarp off revealing the sarcophagus causing everyone to gasp, "We found it along with scrolls that they had translated. Do you recognize the glyphs?"

Prime blinked before scanning the sarcophagus and nodding, "Yes I do. The glyphs are Ancient Cybertronian. Give me a second to translate them." There was a pause as the leader translated the glyphs he scanned, "The one on-" he quickly researched the deity's identity, "-Anubis' chest means Protector. Given the placement above the person within's name, I would guess that whom ever it is, is considered the protector of something very important. It will take a moment to translate the rest."

Lennox nodded and waited patiently for the Prime to finish translating. Everyone listened with interest when the Prime finished searching his memory banks for the data and began speaking, "It reads:

_'Here rest the child of Hecate,_

_Raised within the Jackal's den,_

_Chosen by the voices two,_

_Sealed within Earthen tomb,_

_Awaiting the new vessel of life. _

_Come forth child of Primus,_

_And claim your Protector.'_

This is a very odd riddle."

"But what does it mean?" Sam asked as Bumblebee and Jazz sat their charges down next to Lennox and Epps.

"Child of Hecate?" Ratchet muttered researching the reference on the internet, "The internet says Hecate is the goddess of magic, whom many believe is of Greek origin. But magic doesn't exist."

Epps nodded tapping his chin as he thought, "Yeah but back then they believed it did. Raised within the Jackal den? Well Anubis is shown as having the head of a jackal. So the person is from Greece or has Greek ancestry and was raised by Egyptians more specifically those closely tied to Anubis."

Lennox frowned, "Yes and according to the notes Sector 7 translated, he was raised by the High Priest of Anubis, who claimed that the child was given to him by two disembodied voices."

"Chosen by voices two," Prime muttered staring at the sarcophagus, "And he was sealed within a tomb made of obsidian which came from the Earth. But what of this new vessel of Life? Is that referring to to the Allspark?"

"But the Allspark was destroyed," Sam muttered before asking, "Wouldn't the Child of Primus awaken him?"

"Prime's are considered the descendants of Primus," Ratchet pointed out causing everyone looked at Prime expectantly.

Optimus nodded and reached out toward the sarcophagus, gently touching the glyph on the chest of Anubis. Everyone waited with baited breath, only to sigh in disappointment as Prime pulled his servo back and nothing happened.

"Sorry Big Guy," Sam sighed taking a step forward to pat Optimus' servo only to trip on his shoelace and fall into the side of the sarcophagus.

It began to shake, the glyphs glowing and flashing brightly before the sound of locks disengaging filled the room and a seam appeared. Light nearly blinded them as the lid swung open. When the light faded, everyone approached cautiously and peered inside. The humans and the Bots gasped in wonder at what they saw. A beautiful young man lay sleeping within, while feminine he was strong and lithe, looking to be only a few inches shorter than Sam. He had long flowing midnight hair and golden sun kissed skin. This young man was truly a being blessed by the gods. He wore fine black linen clothes and robes that marked him as a priest of Anubis. Covering half of his face was a Jackal mask that was as beautiful as him and carved from obsidian. His arms were crossed over his chest, hands clutching a syicle and a staff with a large emerald held within the mouth of a Jackal's head carved ontop the staff. Everyone gasped as the beauty's eyes fluttered open to show two bright emerald pools glowing with power just like the gem of his staff.

Then he spoke as he jumped up into a defensive position, in a soft melodious voice growling in Ancient Egyptian dialect, "**Where am I?"**

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it. This will be Slash but Tu'Ra won't be paired with Sam. Tell me what mech or human you think they should be paired with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: -facepalms- So I read over the first two chapters and realized I didn't explain how at the beginning he was 10 but his father mentioned he was 7 when he started training. Simply put Primus deaged him to the age of five when he sent Harry back in time so that he could grow up with a better child hood while remembering some of his native language. Also there is mentions of a minor crossover with Yugioh.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my minor OCs.**

**'Ancient Egyptian' _'Cybertronian'_**_'Thoughts/conversations in mind' _

_-Line break-_

**Chapter 3**

Darkness that is all he has known for what felt like millennia after millennia as he listened to the Two talk to him, to each other, whispering of alien cities rising and falling on a planet far from his Pharaoh's kingdom yet it felt like home. More like Home then the Temples did, no matter how much Father tried to make them that.

Home. _Cybertrion. _The Two called it among other names. The Two were always arguing it seemed about the fate of Home. He felt his heart _-spark?- _clench making him keen softly in his sleep as he watched his Home slowly die from War.

_Why?_ The young one asked softly making the Two go silent for a moment. _Why war? Why so much Death?_

Hadn't he been through enough with his Pharaoh and those Items?

_Oh Child, it was Fate._ The softer of the Two answered if felt like he was being cradled close to something warm. His mind spoke the true name of the Softer One- Primus. Kind and Gentle always there when he needed assurance in the darkest of times.

_Our Children need to learn._ The Darker One growled sounding Stern and Cold. The Opposite of the Softer One. Unicron- his mind spoke softly, the voice he heard when he needed to fight, egging him on, giving him strength to take on an army.

_Still it is a cruel Fate._ Primus chided his mate softly before sighing. I hope the New Spark can lead them to an Eternal Peace.

The young one fell silent as he listened to the Two talk humming softly as he was held close to Primus.

_Just need to get that Fool to see Reason._ Unicron mused with a snort. _That Eldest of Yours should have died long ago. If he had, the High Lord Protector would be more than a mindless pawn._

_Megatron just needs to be reminded of his place, Brother._ Primus chuckled the sound musical. _It is amusing yet sad that our Children still fight when we made peace long ago._

_All thanks to this little one. Besides I was tired of fighting._ Unicron hummed as he and his mate gazed at the being in Primus' Arms. _Do you think he is ready for this task?_

_As ready as he will ever be, Love. He will be needed to ensure the New Spark is protected and can complete his task._ Primus rocked the boy's spirit or Ba as his culture called it.

_What about his Mate?_ Unicron raised an optic ridge in question. _And will he remember this?_

_His Mate will come in time. And no not all of it. Oh look at the time. Time to wake up, Little Protector. New Spark needs you._

**_Protect our Youngest Child._ **The Two said at the same time as Tu'ra's eyes snapped open.

_-Line break-_

He growled again eyes narrowing behind the slits of his mask as he demanded again, "**Where am I?!"**

"Umm can you speak English?" Came a soft timid voice from in front of him causing Tu'ra to look down to see a young man with too bright blue eyes. Too bright to be human yet they were. Shining with power that made the Two hum happily in the back of his mind.

It took a minute to process the boy's words since it had been a long time since he heard this language. But he ignored the boy's words any way as Tu'ra focused on his eyes. _New Spark. Youngest Child of the Two. Must Protect._

With these words echoing in his head, Tu'ra knelt, his scythe over his heart, head bowed in front of the boy, his staff touching the floor. His posture was one of total submission but said he could leap to the defensive if need be, **"New Spark What is your command?"**

Sam blinked when the stranger bowed or rather knelt in front of him as a servant would to their master, "Umm what... what are you doing? Can you speak English?"

The other seemed amused as he looked at Sam before touching the tip of his staff to Sam's forehead. There was a flash of light and the warrior spoke softly, **"I have made it so you and I can understand each other, Master."**

"Wha...undertand..wait! Master!? I am no one's Master! I don't even know who you are!" Sam exclaimed looking at Tu'ra confused.

The warrior priest let out a soft chuckle, **"I am Tu'ra, Priest of Anubis, Chosen by the Two to protect be your Protector, Life Giver."**

Sam blinked again his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find something to say before squeaking looking at the others, "Some one make sense of this! What is he talking about?!"

"Umm Sam," Epps chuckled nervously when Tu'ra turned and began studying the NEST soldiers stepping in front of Sam some, "We don't know what you guys are talking about only you are speaking English. Care to translate what he is saying?"

"Only you can understand me, Master," Tu'ra hummed helping Sam to his feet, who let him looking bewildered about what was going on before swatting at the priest's hands when Tu'ra began checking him for injuries, "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Checking you over, Master. My primary function is to make sure you are safe and healthy. To Protect and Serve Master," Tu'ra explained with a serene smile before tilting his head to the side as if confused by Sam's behavior when Sam huffed and smacked his hands away again. The action made the priest look adorable.

"You are so going to learn English so the others can deal with you," Sam grumbled rubbing his face when the masked man tilted his head again, "You are very different from Pharaoh. He didn't get offended when I checked him over, as it was my duty." "Cause I'm not some blasted pharaoh who needs a baby sitter!"

"Yes, Master, I will try to remember," Tu'ra said with a nod. The Two were quiet now that he was at Life Giver's side.

"And stop calling me Master! And Life Giver! My name is Sam!" Sam exclaimed again shocking the others as he looked close to throttling the older male.

"Yes, Master," Tu'ra replied smirking lightly as Sam let out a noise of exasperation and threw his hands up in the air, "Gah!"

The others watched amused before Lennox reminded Sam that they haven't explained what was going on yet.

_-Line Break-_

**An: Hope you all liked it. Vote for who you want them to be with please. **


End file.
